Feel the Rain
by LeadAntagonist
Summary: A stormy night, and the answering of questions brings Rikku and Paine closer to each other than they were before. But it can't all be so easy. Will conflict destroy that progress? Or will it bring them closer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Some of you might of seen a story called "Proximity and Love" Welp I took that down and rewrote it, this is the result. I'd hope it's less bad.

I don't own ff x-2 or the characters. But I'm in the market to purchase them. I've sent a bid to SE, two whole scooby snacks. Fingers crossed.

Rated M for my di- oh would you look at that. It's rated T. cool.

* * *

Rain on the Celsius was always a peculiar thing. Often times Brother and buddy kept the chip at flight above the clouds so they would often miss the rainfall, but sometimes on rare occasions, the Celsius would fly at a low enough altitude and the rag tag group of sphere hunters could watch as much of the rain fall as they wanted through the many large windows or from the open air of the ship deck.

The deck is where Paine was viewing the rainfall and she was loving every minute of it. Since she was a young child she had always loved the rain, it brought her comfort. She was never good at explaining why, or at least people never understood. They didn't get it when she said that the pain made her feel less alone, that the noise kept her from feeling so empty. The constant sound allowing her to avoid the solemn silence of her everyday life back then.

Paine looked up towards the clouds, from where she sat safe from getting soaked underneath the doorway. They were practically gliding within the clouds, just barely below them. She wondered why they were flying so low today, but she knew the explanation was probably one that would go slightly over her head. She'd just assume they were collecting water, or something of the sort.

Paine was tempted to collect some water of her own, she stepped slightly forward not completely into the rain, but the condensation was beginning to spray into her face. There was something freeing about moving carelessly through the rain, but Paine was very mindful of her outfit, getting soaked while wearing leather wasn't on her list of favorites. As a matter of fact, getting soaked in rain water _period_ wasn't on that list either, but sometimes exceptions were made. Perhaps she could change her dressphere…

The door to the deck opened behind her and Paine turned to see Rikku begin to step out looking a bit wary, before noticing her and stopping short, still in the doorway.

"There you are." The girl spoke, the tone of her voice suggested that she hadn't been looking for Paine for very long.

"What is it?" Pane asked, stepping back into the doorway, leaving behind her thought of stepping into the rain. Rikku watched Paine's movement, and looked out at the roaring rain behind her, really it probably wasn't raining that hard, but being so close to the source, it gave off a bit of an extra effect. Rikku looked a bit apprehensive, Paine supposed she could understand, the girl didn't like the rain, or at least not what was associated with it.

"Dinner is ready, I cooked."

Paine raised a brow, most times on the Celsius the gullwings would fend for themselves when it came to eating, and then sometimes one of them would cook for everyone. Today was one of those days it seemed, but Paine didn't often trust Rikku's cooking. It was about as hit or miss as one could get. From savory Behemoth steak, to Chocolate Coeurl pie. Yes. Chocolate Coeurl pie.

"What did you make?" Paine asked, feeling a bit apprehensive herself now.

Rikku's eyes seemed to flash mischievously and a sly grin spread across her face. "Shoopuf trunk stew."

Paine narrowed her eyes for a moment before rolling her eyes, knowing how utterly impossible that was. "Whatever." Paine said, moving past Rikku, she'd just find out when it was in front of her. Live life spontaneously and all that nonsense. Afterall if it was something terrible she was pretty sure Yuna or Brother would be running to warn her.

"Wait." Rikku spoke up just as Paine passed her, the girl was still looking out at the rain. Paine raised a brow at her, no one she was frozen in fear, right? There wasn't even thunder.

"You like the rain." It wasn't a question. Paine waited because that couldn't be it. "Why?" There it was, Paine knew that particular question would come eventually from either Rikku or Yuna or both.

Paine stepped back towards the door, standing besides Rikku and looking out at the open air, thinking. She had a load of generic answers for this question. Many that couldn't really be disputed, she could tell Rikku that she _"Just liked it because."_ And there was no real way of disproving that. But they were friends, and they had been traveling together for a while now. That and she had enough secrets.

"You wouldn't understand." It wasn't spoken so much as an accusation but as a sad truth. There was no way Rikku would get it. Not many could understand how something that they feared could bring solace to another.

"I can try."

Paine looked over at Rikku and discovered that the girl was no longer looking out the door, but was instead looking at her. Her emerald eyes which were normally filled with joy and wander were now filled with a different emotion. Concern.

Paine sighed again. Contemplated trying again. Convinced herself that Rikku would understand _again_.

"What are the sounds of loneliness?" Paine asked. The question instantly got her a weird look from Rikku it was as if the girl thought she was being tricked or something of the sort. Paine nodded, she had knew it all along, and there had been no point in trying to explain.

"Well." Paine saw it on Rikku's face that the girl had felt that Paine was giving up on the conversation, and now she was reaching to try and extend it. She began bouncing on the balls of her feet in that way she did when she was figuring something out. Paine would never admit it, but she had always thought that the little habit of hers was cute as hell. "It's quiet." Rikku concluded, though it was a statement Rikku seemed to be asking more or less. Paine gave her a little nod to let her known that she had hit the nail on the head.

"It isn't the same for everyone, but when it matters. It is always quiet, I think that's what it feels like for everyone who is lonely." Paine explained, looking at the rain again. "Friendship or companionship, its noise. Happiness is noise. Love is noise. The rain is noise."

"And that noise makes you feel less lonely?" Rikku concluded.

Paine nodded. "Whenever it rained, I was able to pretend that I wasn't as lonely as I truly was, or as lonely as I truly _could_ be. Hearing it always made me feel better. It was a barrier to all of the outside things I had to worry about."

Rikku seemed to ponder Paine's words quietly she didn't look happy, Paine hadn't exactly meant to ruin the mood, but the girl had asked for an explanation and there was no real way to explain her feelings without them sounding a bit depressing.

"Well you have us now, so you don't need the rain."

Paine hadn't been expecting that, but she supposed that was just because she didn't take into account how positive Rikku could be. The girl didn't stay down long, no matter what it was that had brought her down in the first place. Just one of her more positive traits. Paine loved that about her.

"You're right. But I still like it." Paine gave Rikku one of her little smirks, and that seemed to please the Al Bhed because she grabbed Paine by the wrist and dragged her along laughing all the while as she led the older girl towards the cabin so they could eat. Their planned meal was still a mystery to Paine, but she had other things to ponder. Such as the fact that Rikku was holding her hand. Usually she didn't approve of such contact, but this once she'd make an exception. She would always make an exception for Rikku.

* * *

Dinner had been surprisingly tame at least by Rikku standards. Grilled Warmwater Trout, it had tasted delicious but that wasn't why Paine was disappointed. Yes, what Rikku could cook up when she was inspired could end up being horrifying, but there was a little bit of magic in that. Not knowing what was going to end up on your plate, was most of the fun. A normal meal was boring, even if it was delicious.

She didn't really mean that.

Paine sighed and that sigh slowly evolved into a yawn as she moved around slightly getting comfortable in her bed. She had decided to turn in first after her dinner, Yuna had went off to do something or another and Rikku had escaped to the engine room. For what reason Paine was sure, but she would assume it was to escape the sounds of the rain.

Usually Paine was the last of the Gullwings too sleep. But she just felt tired today. She always felt a bit exhausted after dredging up personal information. It wasn't really something she could explain, it just happened. Worst of all though was that she was prone to dream in these sort of sleeps, and these dreams were never good. But it wasn't like she could just _not_ go to sleep. In fact she was already drifting off rather easily, resting on her side, starring at Rikku and Yuna's empty beds…

Paine was shocked out of her sleep by the sound of thunder, a spark of lightning and a loud whimper. For the briefest of moments, she was lost, blinking away the sleep that hazed over her eyes and made it hard for her to focus. She had to remember where she was, and who should be with her. She didn't see Yuna in the middle bed, but she could see Rikku curled up in her bed farthest from the stairs, trembling almost violently. There was a bright flash and Rikku flinched, only to cry out again as the thunder soon followed shaking the air around them.

The sound seemed to penetrate the walls of the Celsius deeply as if it lived within the very halls. Paine could see it being increasingly terrifying for someone who suffered from Astraphobia.

Paine rolled onto her back, no longer looking at Rikku. She didn't want the girl to see that she was awake, she didn't want to get pulled into anything. It wasn't her thing, comforting people. But when the lights flashed and the thunder roared, and Rikku cried, Paine found her attention drawn again.

Rikku was covering her eyes now, her eyes squeezed so tightly shut that it was causing her face to twist up in an almost painful looking grimace. She looked incredibly small like that, curled in on herself as if she were trying to disappear.

Paine didn't realize it until she was already halfway past Yuna's empty bed, but Rikku's hopeless cries of fear had pulled at her heart and called her into action, she was moving without ever consciously deciding to.

Just like that she was standing besides Rikku's bed, looking down at the trembling Al Bhed.

Paine felt a bit awkward, just standing there, but she hadn't really planned to come over here. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. She looked past Rikku's bed to the couches and bookshelves in the Cabin's make shift Livingroom, she could easily play it off, go sit in one of those seats for a moment before returning to her bed. However she knew that would be stupid, after all she'd only be playing it off to herself, but still she just felt so damn out of place.

She was hoping that Rikku would feel her hovering, perhaps open her eyes and see her standing there. That'd she'd say something and give Paine an easier way to do this. Whatever the hell _this_ was. No such luck though, Rikku's eyes weren't opening, and another squeak of terror caused by the thunder outside was enough to get Paine to kneel besides the bed. She hesitated for a moment before she reached out and gently placed her hand on Rikku's shoulder. The younger girl flinched, startled at the contact before her eyes opened.

Brilliant green met deep crimson, and the two just watched each other for a moment. Paine realized she might look a little silly, kneeling by Rikku's bed like some knight, clad in her pajamas without her sword, she wasn't exactly the warrior she was known to be. But when the thunder called again, none of the seemed to matter to Rikku. "Paine." She whimpered, it was as if she were begging for Paine to fix it. There was a lump in the older girl's throat now.

"What's wrong?" Paine winced at her question, it was stupid she knew what was wrong. She swallowed trying to down the lump before starting again. "What can I do? What do you _want_ me to do?" Paine asked, feeling slightly desperate now for a solution.

Rikku closed her eyes and bit her lip, looking to be mulling over what she wanted to say. But the sounds of the raging whether cracked outside once again and Rikku tensed up, rushing her decision. "Lay down with me, I just need somebody close to me." Rikku begged.

Paine swallowed again and looked over the balcony at the dimly lit bar. No one was around, barkeep was sleeping somewhere and Yuna was still nowhere to be found. Paine knew that if the high summoner were here, Rikku would have called on her. Paine pretended to not feel the burn of being the second option. Honestly she had no right to feel that bitter dredge of envy.

"Okay." Paine agreed softly. She looked down at Rikku hesitantly, noticing now seemingly for the first time her bed wear. A very small pair of shorts and a tank to. Paine was dressed similarly but her shorts were _actually_ shorts.

Paine pressed her knee into Rikku's bed slowly, she didn't exactly want to just rush it, but when the lightning struck again and Rikku shook violently, Paine hurried her movements. Settling on her side facing Rikku, the smaller girl uncurled a bit and instantly wrapped her arms around Paine's midsection pulling her into a tight, desperate embrace. Paine just sort of laid there and let it happen not sure what she should do. Rikku had just wanted her close, she was sure this was alright. Rikku was still trembling though, and the thunder wasn't stopping outside. Rikku had buried her face into Paine's chest and Paine could feel how heavy her breathing had become, Paine slid one hand under Rikku's head and placed it firmly over her ear before doing the same with arm that wasn't pinned under their bodies.

As far as barriers went, placing her hands over Rikku's ears was rather pathetic but still it seemed to be slowly calming Rikku down, her breathing becoming less panicked, and her hold around Paine seemed to be loosening just a bit. When the thunder sounded again, Rikku tensed, but she didn't whimper nor did she shake as violently. So Paine was helping, or at least she was able to convince herself that she was.

Paine felt Rikku shifting against her and looked down expecting to see the top of her blonde head, but instead was met with Rikku's eyes peaking up at her. Paine froze not sure what to say. She was suddenly very aware at how close they were, sharing a bed in a way that looked very intimate. She was sure no one would believe that she was simply protecting Rikku from the storm, or at least protecting someone as well as you could from something that couldn't hurt them.

"I never thought something like this would happen." Rikku spoke up suddenly, and instantly Paine realized it was going to be impossible to ignore the feeling of Rikku's breath blowing warmly across her neck and chest. Boy was she in trouble. "I'm sorry." Rikku said softly.

Paine closed her eyes and sighed. She wanted to tell Rikku that there was nothing she needed to apologize for and that everyone had their fears, but none of that came out. Instead. "It's okay."

Rikku laughed a bit, pressing her face into Paine's chest again. "I know I annoy you. _A lot_." Paine smirked, knowing it was wise to not common on that one. "And I know I talk more than I should sometimes." Again Paine didn't comment, but if she were to, she would mention that _sometimes_ wasn't the optimal word.

"I only do it because I like you." Paine's smirk faded and her mouth pressed into a thin line. "I want to show you that I think about you all the time. So I try talking to you, and I ask you loads of question." Rikku admitted. "But that's because you don't tell me anything. You have all these secrets and I can't even begin to figure them out."

Paine was guilty of hiding things, but how could she just come out and tell all of her secrets? Life didn't work like that.

"Sometimes I look at you and I think 'wow, this person is really cool.' And I just want to change myself, try and be more like you. Maybe than you'd open up to me more." Rikku was still talking, and Paine was just being receptive. The storm still went on outside, but Rikku didn't even flinch at the lightning or the thunder, too engrossed in what she was trying to convey to even notice. "But it's hard to be different y'know. It just never works. So I'm just flat out telling you how I feel now, so you know."

Rikku didn't seem to have anything else to say after that, and Paine just allowed the silence to hang over them for a while, before she finally spoke.

"Don't change, I like you just the way you are. No matter how annoying you can be, or how many questions you ask. I wouldn't change you. So don't change yourself." Corny, Paine blushed, she sounded like a fool.

Rikku laughed like she had when Paine had spoken before. "I can't really hear you." The girl said softly.

There was a beat before Paine remembered that she had been covering Rikku's ears from the storm. She _really_ felt like a fool now. A bit embarrassed she started to move the hand that wasn't pinned from Rikku's ear, and apology on her lips, but Rikku stopped her, placing her own hand on top of Paine's.

"But it's okay. I think I got your point." Rikku said softly. Paine could feel her smiling against her skin, causing her to blush yet again.

"Night Paine."

"…Goodnight."

* * *

I don't care how kind or abrasive you are with the reviews, if ya like the story tell me, hate it tell me.

Basically if my words made you feel some sorta way. Lemme know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Second and final chapter.

* * *

Rikku had messed up badly, she knew that she had messed up, everyone knew that she had messed up but that wasn't what was bad about it. The terrible thing about her foolish mistake was that Paine was suffering for it, and the Al Bhed didn't know how to fix it.

Or more accurately, Paine wasn't giving her a chance to fix it.

Rikku looked at the prone warrior, resting in her bed, laying on her stomach arms folded under her pillow. Paine was sleeping Rikku knew that very well, but she wasn't talking and she wouldn't even look at Rikku, and she hadn't since they had left Kilika. Rikku couldn't blame her, not after what she had done.

* * *

 _Kilika a beautiful island on the southern Spira mainland._

 _Rikku had always loved Kilika, its sights never ceasing to captivate her. The fact that half of the residents lived above the water on their boardwalk homes was always something for her to marvel at. She had grown much accustomed to the water, learning to love it in her time spent with Brother, hunting down scrap on his ship. In that respect Kilika was like a second home to her almost._

 _But they hadn't landed in Kilika to sight see, they were the Gullwings after all. Where they went a sphere was sure to be and they were in Kilika for a special sphere. A so called "Awesome Sphere" a sphere so awesome that it had thrown the island residents into a bit of a conflict, one they would solve themselves by snatching away the sphere._

 _Of course there was a snag, there was always a snag._

 _From being blocked on the temple road by New Yevon forces, to having to eavesdrop to pick up the code for the roadblocks, this sphere was quickly becoming more trouble than it could possibly be worth. But eventually they made it to the temple only to be faced with their final obstacle._

 _A giant magic powered machina._

 _This however wasn't a problem, they had faced down many a fiend in search of sphere's a giant bucket of bolts wouldn't be any different, and this proved to be true, they were making short work of the machina and regrettably, Rikku began to feel a bit too confident._

 _See, certain enemies carry all sorts of hidden goodies within them, sometimes fiends have valuables stuck in their fur, and machina could be stripped for parts mid fight. It was with this in mind that Rikku darted forward, planning to pick an unidentifiable item from the chassis of the enemy, however as she danced back after completing her task, she realized to late that it was winding up for a mighty large strike and she was right within reach, mid step and unable to dodge._

 _As the machina swung, Rikku closed her eyes and awaited the pain. But the pain never came. Well the Paine did come actually. The warrior had absorbed the blow fully, taking it right into her back due to her improvised fighting stance. Rikku could see the flash of pain on her face for a split second before she unleashed an armor breaking attack on the machina and felling it._

 _"Close one!" Yuna called moving over to us, holstering her weapons. "Are you okay?" She asked Paine._

 _The tall girl nodded easily. "Sentinel." Rikku's eyes widened at the lie. She had seen the hit and the flash of pain across the other woman's face, no way had she guarded against that. However Paine fixed Rikku with a look that told her that she'd better keep that knowledge to herself, and Rikku felt guilty enough to do just that. Solemnly she pushed on and together they claimed their sphere._

* * *

Now Rikku was stuck trying to make it better. Stuck quite literally because it was hard to make amends to complete silence.

Rikku hovered over Paine watching the girl, praying that Paine would just open her eyes, see Rikku, and lose it. That she would yell and scream and just let out her anger, because Rikku _knew_ that she had to be angry. It would be so much easier to take that anger to accept it, to let Paine be mad, because as long as she was letting it out Rikku knew that Paine would eventually forgive her. But it wasn't happening.

"Paine." Rikku called softly. Waiting for a moment, just hoping that Paine would react to her but of course, she didn't. "Cunno(Sorry)." Rikku whispered softly.

Paine pushed herself up suddenly, so suddenly that Rikku jumped back a bit startled. The ash-haired woman turned on her a scowl on her face, and a slight wince subsiding from the pain of her actions.

"You're an idiot."

Rikku winced at the venom in her voice, but she accepted it. She had wanted it after all.

"You don't even know why I'm mad do you?" Paine asked, the look that she was giving her let Rikku know that it was impossible for her to have the right answer, but that she was still expected to give one. One of those cruel question, ones that should be rhetorical but demanded answers anyway, just so you'd trap yourself.

Like a scolded child Rikku looked down at the ground. "Because I got you hurt?"

Paine scoffed, shaking her head. "I got _myself_ hurt." Paine spat angrily. "Because I'm an idiot, just like you are."

Rikku wasn't one to stand for having her intelligence insulted multiple times in quick succession. She had messed up, and she was willing to admit it, and do any number of things to make up for it. But Paine wasn't being fair!

"I didn't ask you to help me!" Rikku yelled, it was more her hurt feelings talking now, she wasn't actually angry. "I would have been-"

"Would have been what!?" Paine shouted cutting her off. Before chuckling her laughter completely void of humor. "Fine? Do you even realize how easily you could have _died_!?" Paine was still talking to Rikku as if she were stupid.

"Stop pretending you care!" Rikku shouted back. "All the time you act like I'm nothing but an annoyance to you. So why are you pretending like suddenly you care about what happens to me?"

"I do care!" Paine practically erupted now, her face raising to levels Rikku didn't know were achievable from the woman.

There was a breaking of glass from the bar downstairs and both girls turned to the barkeep who had dropped a bottle from the counter accidentally. He saw them looking down at him from the balcony and blanched. "S-sharry!" He apologized, before scurrying out of the cabin.

"What happens for you, when this is over?" Paine asked, once the barkeep was gone, her voice much calmer. "What? You go back home to Bikanel? Stay with Yuna and go back to Besaid? Maybe travel with Brother? Your father?"

Rikku shook her head, not seeing the point. "I don't know what I'd do, I haven't thought about it."

"Well we have something in common. I don't know what I'd do either. But unlike you, I don't exactly have a lot of options." Paine said bitterly. "I don't have a home to return to. This is all I've got. I can't lose this, so don't sit there and tell me that I don't care."

Rikku suddenly felt very shitty. She had felt bad before, but now that it was spelled out for her, she realized just how stupid she had really been. "Paine…." Rikku winced.

"No," Paine cut off any further attempt at an apology. "I just want to sleep for now. I'm not mad anymore. Okay? Let's just let it go."

Rikku wanted to keep going to fix what she very much felt was still in shambles, but Paine had already laid back down and closed her eyes, clearly intending to block all outside noise, so Rikku gave up for now, deciding that the best thing to do would be to give Paine her space. For now she'd just join Yuna on the bridge and figure out if that "Awesome sphere" had been worth all of this.

* * *

If was hard for Paine to find any comfort or rest in her sleep, if what she was doing could be called sleeping.

Her consciousness was coming in and out in a haze, and there seemed to be lapses in her awareness. Minutes would pass without her realizing it. She would just blink and suddenly be aware that she had lost a bit of time. The only constant in this was the dull throb of Paine in her back from where she had taken the hit. The pain had lessened considerably but it was still there, a reminder to how stupid she had been.

Paine tried not to think about it too much, not wanting to get worked up again, but occupying her mind was perhaps the best way to put herself to sleep. Her mind ran through what she had said, how she had said it and how she regretted it.

Yes, Rikku needed a wakeup call. But maybe Paine shouldn't have done it that way. She had guilt tripped her, it hadn't occurred to her at first, but it was the truth, she had used the fact that Rikku had been living a rather carefree life against her, and that wasn't fair. It was a low blow, and Paine had more respect than that. Or so she had thought.

She knew the type of girl Rikku was and knew that it wouldn't be held against her, but it still wasn't something she should have done. It was surprising that in all of this, she felt that she had need to apologize, but life was funny like that sometimes…..

Paine eyes widened suddenly and she realized that she had drifted of slightly while lost in her thoughts, she hadn't been woken up by the pain in her back this time though. She heard footfalls on the stairs leading to the bed area, she wondered who It was this time, though when the steps stopped near her bed she knew who it was instantly. She found herself holding back a sigh. She figured she could just not move and Rikku would walk away, but she knew better.

"Paine." Rikku called softly. Paine wanted to ignore it, but she opened her eyes and looked over at Rikku, she noticed that Rikku was holding mega potion, and Paine gave her a weird look but said nothing. "You haven't let anyone heal you." Rikku commented.

That was probably because Rikku was the only one who knew that she was actually hurt. Paine kept that comment to herself. Paine sighed and closed her eyes again, ignoring it until she felt Rikku pulling at the shirt of her pajama's trying to expose her back.

"Rikku." Paine groaned tiredly, moving the girls hand away and fixing her with a look.

"Let me make it up to you. You are hurt because of _me_." It sounded like she was correcting what Paine had said earlier. "You don't even have to move just let me take care of you."

There was a beat, before Paine let out a sigh, and just laid still while Rikku lifted her shirt up as far as she could before resting uncapping the potion. Paine closed her eyes again and pulled her pillow closer under her head.

She heard Rikku rubbing her hands together spreading the healing elixir before.

"Ow!" Paine flinched and glared out her. "Careful." Rikku had placed her hands a bit too roughly right on her injured back.

"Sorry!" The girl said, and Paine could tell by the tone of her voice that Rikku felt that she was forgiven, looking at her face close Paine could see that the girl was wearing a small smile as if all was forgiven, and truth be told. She was forgiven.

Rikku tried again, this time much more gentle as she worked the potion into Paine's skin, the slight numbing tingling of the healing sensation taking over easing the pain from her bruised back. Paine clenched her jaw biting down hard so that she wouldn't moan in relief, she didn't want to hear Rikku's reaction to that.

"Is that good?" Rikku asked anyway.

Paine nodded, sighing in a completely different way now.

"You know this works a lot better with your shirt off, I reach a broader area, I can already feel a lot of muscle knots, honestly you-"

"Please shut up before I start docking points."

There was a quiet moment before, "I'm surprised I still have points left."

"Well you do, so don't lose them."

Rikku didn't take for a long while, just rubbing more of the potion into Paine's back, before moving on to other areas, Paine felt her hands roaming but didn't comment, not even when Rikku reached under her shirt and started massaging her shoulders.

"I didn't mean all of those things I said earlier Paine." Rikku said softly.

Paine opened her eyes, trying to see if she could locate Rikku's face but alas the girl's face was out of her range of sight, so she closed them again. "I know you didn't. You were upset, so was I."

"I know you care about me. Yuna too. And I'm glad you saved me, even if I wasn't as grateful for as I should have been." Rikku didn't seem to be letting this go.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Paine said easily. It was that simple to her, holding onto those feelings wasn't going to help them, people did and said stupid things when they were angry, they just had to let it go.

"But I said those things to hurt you! It wasn't right." Rikku's hands stopped moving and Paine could tell that she _really_ felt bad.

"I called you an idiot. Twice. When we are angry, we say things that are meant to be hurtful. I didn't mean it. You aren't an idiot Rikku, and I know you don't think badly of me. It's okay. I promise."

"Okay…"

"Your hands." Paine mentioned this because she could tell that Rikku was still thinking about it.

Dutifully Rikku's hands began moving again, but she didn't speak any more clearly lost in her thoughts. That was fine with Paine, she would just use the new found quiet to ease her mind, just allow it to focus on the feel of Rikku's hands on her back, and nothing else. It didn't take long for Paine to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

She didn't know how long she had been out, but when she woke up again it was because she felt someone crawling into her bed. Startled for a moment it took Paine a moment to realize where she was and who she was with.

She felt Rikku settle in besides her and felt the girl pulling the blanket over them. Paine's back felt amazing, well partially numb, but amazing that was thanks to Rikku's ministrations, but that didn't mean she was going to share a bed with the girl two nights in a row.

"Hey," Paine spoke up gruffly. "Get out of my bed." That was the extent of her protest, actually getting up and doing something about it might be asking for too much.

"No. I'm tired and I can't feel my hands, now stop being a meanie and scoot over."

Paine looked at her like she was crazy but when Rikku pushed against her, she moved anyway, she couldn't feel her back so she could at least roll onto her side and make some room.

"Night Paine." Rikku said after getting comfortable, and Paine rolled her eyes at the feeling of déjà vu.

"Goodnight."

* * *

As Paine began to stir come morning, she could feel herself intertwined with another, and there wasn't an ounce of surprise that came with the sensation.

In fact she had seen it coming. The night before, when she had helped Rikku sleep through the storm, they had woke in a similar fashion, Rikku's arms still wrapped around Paine, and Paine's own had pulled the girls head closer into her chest.

Somewhere in the night, Paine had rolled onto her back and Rikku had rested her head on her shoulder, her legs wrapped around Paine's. She ash-haired woman couldn't believe how clingy she was in her sleep.

Eyes still closed Paine let out a slow sigh before opening her eyes and turning to Rikku, and this time she was caught off guard when she saw that the Al Bhed was wide awake and starring right at her.

Paine wondered how long Rikku had been awake, and how long the girl had been starring at her. She also wondered why the girl was just looking at her and why she hadn't moved away. Paine supposed she hadn't moved away either, but lengths of time were important here.

"Morning." When Rikku spoke Paine could still hear the sleep heavy in her voice. Perhaps she hadn't been awake for too long.

"Morning." Paine returned, her voice a lot deeper than normal as well. They starred at each other for a long moment.

"Sometimes, I catch myself starring at you." Rikku began. "I also know that you know, you've caught me a few times." Paine nodded, she had caught Rikku watching her, and she always figured it was the girl being caught with a question on the tip of her tongue.

"I've always thought you were so pretty." Paine's eyes widened at that comment. Really? Who just comes out and says stuff like that? "You have these amazing eyes, and sometimes I just want to get lost in them." Rikku seemed a bit breathless as she spoke looking directly into Paine's eyes as she did so.

Paine felt her face growing hotter by the second, these comments weren't exactly spectacular, but people just didn't talk about her like this.

"I catch you looking at me too sometimes."

Paine looked away now, turning her head back to look straight up at the ceiling.

"I always wonder if you are going to say something to me. But you always go back into your own head, as if you've never thought about me."

Paine winced, closing her eyes tightly. "Rikku."

"Paine."

Paine turned and looked at her again, giving her a warning glance, one that told Rikku that she better reconsider this if she was just trying to play some type of game.

"Come on Paine, you've already told me enough things to let me know loud and clear just how you feel." Rikku said smiling before her face grew serious and she tried her best to mock Paine's steady tone. "I do care. I like you just the way you are."

Paine felt herself blushing again. "So," Rikku started, reaching her hand out and poking Paine's side. "I think there is something that you've been wanting to tell me, and that I've been waiting to hear for a little while Dr. P." Paine narrowed her eyes at Rikku's use of the pet name but let it go, in lieu of bigger problems. She had been found out, not so innocent looks and not so innocent feelings were being broadcasted. Rikku didn't seem like she was angry so that was…good? Good enough for Paine to admit to everything? Maybe…

"I don't know what to say." Paine spoke finally, this wasn't something that she did. Not ever. It didn't fit her persona at all.

"Come on! It's easy, look. Repeat after me." Rikku commanded waiting a moment before starting.

"I, Paine."

"…."

"Like you."

"…."

"Rikku."

"I'm glad you think this is something to joke about." Paine said, pretending to be bitter, just to see if it'd get Rikku to stop.

"I think it's something to smile about." Rikku said happily. "You would smile to if you would just admit it, and just get it out there." Rikku argued matter-of-factly.

"Why do I need to when you already know? Is there even a purpose for it at this point?" Paine grumbled.

"It'll feel good to hear!"

"You say it then!"

"I like you."

Paine placed a hand to her face.

"A lot."

She hated that Rikku was right, but she was smiling. She was smiling harder than she ever had in her life, and looking at Rikku through her fingers, she could see that the Al Bhed was wearing a huge shit eating grin.

"So what happens now?" Paine asked. She had a feeling that things would probably stay very much the same except for these little moments, and when she thought of it like that, she felt a lot better about this whole thing.

"Nothing, we stay ourselves. We just know that I like you, and you like me. A lot."

"So it's the same, just you liking me and me liking you." Pane said, just to say it for herself.

Rikku grinned triumphantly. "You said it."

Paine nodded looking into Rikku's eyes, she saw deep into the emerald iris' the distinctive swirl native to the Al Bhed mesmerized Paine and for a moment she got lost in those green pools, snapping out of it when she realized that the silence had stretched for too long and that Rikku was looking into her eyes as well. "I did say it." Paine acknowledged finally.

They kept looking into each other's eyes, saying nothing but communicating so much with just a look.

Rikku leaned forward for a second before pausing as if asking permission, without thinking Paine closed the distance and pressed her lips to Rikku's. The next couple of seconds came in a rush, as Paine pushed forward, pressing Rikku's back into the mattress and moving on top of her keeping their lips connected. She could feel Rikku breathing through her nose, and wondered if she herself was doing the same. They probably looked like they were out of control like a couple of dopey teenagers in the honeymoon phase, but Paine didn't care.

"Mmm"

The two girls separated quickly when they heard a sleepy murmur besides them, they both looked to see that Yuna was rousing from her sleep, the Summoner hadn't been on either of their minds. Paine felt a bit of a rush of excitement at how easily they could have been caught, though she was glad they hadn't. This wasn't the way that something like this should be explained to everyone.

"Should we uh, get breakfast or something?" Rikku asked softly, her face was a bit flushed, but more from breathlessness than embarrassment.

"Sure." They should eat, eat and talk about their future together.

* * *

And that's all she wrote.

Same thing with the reviews. Like seeing em, not matter what they say. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
